The legacy of the stars
by Tommybobberson
Summary: Percy isn't really a son of Poseidon, no he is from a completely different universe. Find out how his life is in this alternate universe. First few may not contain Percy, starts from ancient times. Au and much OC


Chapter 1

The beginning

A man stood there just staring out into the darkness in front of him. He was alone, absolutely alone in the whole universe. He had pale skin, muscular facial features, a slightly upturned nose and he had hair as dark as night. He wore a robe that radiated great power, the robe was black, pitch black just like his eyes. His eyes looked normal but on closer inspection you could see what they truly held, they were filled with anger and pain. On the robe, there were countless little lights of different colors. They represented the stars of the universe and the robe represented the fabric of the universe itself. Every second there would be what seemed like mini explosions on the robe forming clouds of dust that swirled around violently. Once the swirling had died down, countless new stars would form and be shot out into the vast universe. They went however far the wanted and whichever direction they pleased until they came to a stop in empty space. Empty. That was how the man felt. The universe was once lively and crowded but he, the man had made a grave mistake. A war had just ended between the most powerful beings in existence and he had lost what mattered to him most, his only family, his sister.

Time skip 600 years before

When the universe was first created, there were only a few beings in existence, fate, Chaos and Order. They had the power to create and destroy and it was their duty to fill the universe. For many years, order and chaos travelled together creating galaxies and filling the universe with wonderful new things. During their time together, they had developed a close bond. Order was like a big brother to chaos and would always take the task upon himself to teach her the ways of maintaining the universe. They lived in peace and harmony, that was until they decided to create something totally new. They decided to create something unique, something that could make its own decisions, shape its own future. And thus, the Primordials were born. The first beings besides Chaos and order. First came Gaea, then Tartarus, Eros and finally Erebus and Nyx. These were the original Primordials. They lived their own lives and soon they gained their domains. Gaea was Mother earth, she became the first planet to host life. Then it was Tartarus, Tartarus became the deep abyss that served as the place of punishment for the wicked. Erebus became the personification of darkness and Nyx became the personification of night.

The humans on Earth all worshipped Gaea, claiming she was the Universal mother. When order heard of this, he was angry, he felt that everyone should bow down to him and that he was the highest being, these thoughts, coupled with his fatal flaw of power hunger caused many problems. He felt that he had to end Gaea's rule once and for all. So, the planning started. He knew he would not be able to simply destroy Gaea and so many precautions were taken. The first precaution he took was to separate all Primordials so they could not interfere with him. Even though Order was the most powerful being in the universe, he still knew that the Primordials were very powerful and he would not stand a chance against all of them. The next step he took to eliminate Gaea was the gathering of power. To fight Gaea, he would need much power. So, he went around collecting the most powerful energy sources he could find. But when order had secretly started planning to eliminate Gaea, he had missed a crucial point, he had not thought of the possibility that chaos would try to oppose him. He made almost no effort to hide what he was doing from chaos. So, at times he would disappear saying he had personal duties to attend to while in reality he was gathering power! This continued for decades, and as Order's power grew, so did his aura. Slowly but surely, she had felt the power change in Orders aura. True it was a very gradual process, but chaos knew that his power had increased by many times. She just didn't know why or how. She knew order was keeping something very important from her and slowly, she began to become more suspicious of Order.

Chaos Pov

It had happened again, my brother had disappeared. For the last few decades, he would always disappear at some point and return home randomly. Every time he went, he always said that he had personal duties to attend to. But every time he came back he would be different, i didn't know how but he was just different. This led me to start thinking about what personal duties he had. There was nothing in the universe except for the Primordials, Order and me. What could he have to do? Each of the Primordials were in control of their duties and we had no enemies.

I lay down on my bed and eventually, after a long time of thinking, I fell into the first eventful sleep I ever had.

At first, I thought I was awake but soon after trying to move around, I found out that I couldn't. I was just beginning wonder why I was here when I heard a loud explosion. I immediately snapped towards the source of the noise and saw a hooded figure who looked vaguely familiar. When the smoke from the explosion cleared, I saw something that I couldn't believe. The hooded figure and I were at the core of a planet but more importantly, it wasn't just any planet, it was planet earth. This place was Gaea's immortal life force. I was wondering who this was when all of a sudden, he started sending out black coloured blasts of energy into the core. I screamed at him to stop but my voice wouldn't work, I could only stare at him as he destroyed one of my very first. All of a sudden, the core started to shake and slowly expanded. After what seemed like eternity, the core suddenly expanded outwards and all I could see was a blinding flash of light. I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding.

I woke up gasping and found that I was lying on the ground in my own puddle of sweat. I slowly and shakily stood up and made my way to the bathroom for a shower.

I was running through the hallways of me and my brother's palace. My footsteps echoed off the walls and loud thuds could be heard all over the palace. It had been a tiring day for order and me. We had spent the whole day destroying planets and I was utterly exhausted. Destroying planets and stars was a slow and laborious process, at the same time it was also very dangerous. One slip of concentration and the star would blow up in your face, destroying everything around it and possibly the whole galaxy. As I was lost deep in my thoughts, I had arrived where I wanted to be. Orders room. Trusting that he had run off again to do his "personal duties". I slowly pushed the door open with a "creak". It was just like the last time I saw it. It was pitch black with streaks of purple, blue, pink and light yellow, it was as if the room was a galaxy.

The room was simple, there was a bathroom at the side and there was nothing much in the room. There was a wardrobe, a queen sized bed and a desk made of oak wood with many papers on them.

"Hmm that's strange, order isn't usually one to do paperwork, what could be so important?" I walked over to the desk, willed the pages to be arranged in order. After a huge amount of fluttering, I took the neatly compiled sheets in my hand and turned over the first piece of paper.

I froze and almost dropped the stack of papers when I read the first few words. "Battle plans, eliminate Gaea". I just stood there frozen in shock with my mouth hanging open for a few minutes. "No, no, no! This can't be true." I thought to myself.

Order was always a kind and protective person, what would he want to do with Gaea? A million thoughts were whizzing through my mind at the time, part of me wanted to believe that this was some type of trick, just a dream but the other half knew that this was reality, order really was trying to kill Gaea. But all this thoughts eventually led to the real question, "why?" I had a guess in mind, but I hoped and I prayed that it wouldn't be true. That guess was that order wanted power and respect. I still hoped that it wasn't true and tried to think of excuses as to why he was acting this way but to no avail. As i was thinking, my thoughts slowly drifted back to the dream that I had a while ago. As i thought more and more, I couldn't help but remember how the man looked. And slowly an uneasy feeling settled over me, I slowly realised that the person could very well have been my brother. As of then I had no way to stop him but I knew I had to do something, I knew that I had to stop him. So, steeling my nerves, I picked up the sheets of paper and started to read.

The more I read, the more worried and impressed I was. I never thought that a person like order would know battle strategy and plans. I also got worried as I knew this plan was deadly and that there was no way that I could directly interfere with him as of right now. I would have to make my own plan, hidden away in the shadows. And for the first time, I felt something new brooding inside of me. It was a foreign feeling, it was something I had never experienced and it was very strange.

For the first time in my life, I felt fear.

From that night onwards, whenever I fell asleep the only thing on my mind was stopping Order, my full blooded brother, from annihilating Gaea and causing chaos in the universe.

Time skip a few years

Ever since I had found out about order's plans, I had started to think of ways to counter him. I searched far and wide in the universe trying to find something or someone who could help.

It was a long and arduous task, jumping across many different galaxies each one varying from others. However, after a few long years of searching, my efforts, I still had not found the answer. I was getting tired both mentally and physically it was hard work to travel such distances even for a being like me. I would time my leave exactly when order left to do his "duties" and would never stay away for very long, for the fear that order discovered I was gone.

So, every time I would never stay away from home for more than a few days at a time. This resulted to me traveling back and forth many times. And however powerful I may be, however fast I was, I knew that everyone had a limit including me. I knew that at some point, it would be beyond my ability to search the universe across a certain point unless I took risks. I could only travel so fast and as the days passed, I found myself with less and less space to work with. I was beginning to get extremely worried that I could not find a way to stop order.

Finally, one day when I was travelling to search for answers, I noticed that I had taken almost a full day to travel. I knew that this was the limit I had been expecting, I could not stay for long, lest order find out my whereabouts. That day was when I had to make a decision, to stop and just let order take over or to persevere and risk losing my brother. For the next few days I could not make up my mind

"To join or to oppose?" that was all I could think of.

In the end, I knew that my duty came before my personal life. And I made the hardest decision I had ever made. I decided that I would take the risk and continue searching.

One day I decided that I would do a re-read on order's plans, to see if he had changed anything and in hopes of finding a weakness. I walked in his room and started reading, for a few hours straight I just sat there reading.

When I was finally about to get up and leave, I noticed a shadow looming over me...


End file.
